TRON: Revolution
by Nhaz
Summary: Since TRON: Uprising is unlikely to have a sequel, I decided to write my own version of it. Picks up right from the end of Terminal. Please read and review if you feel like it. Beck/Paige, Zed/Mara in later chapters.
1. Prologue

"The Uprising has begun."

Tron's words echoed through Beck's mind. All the struggles and efforts, all victories against the Occupation, however small, were finally paying off. The Renegade had succeeded in his first grand task – to show the programs of Argon that they could and should stand for themselves. And though most of them did not believe him to be Tron, one thing they knew – Tron lived and was on their side.

The pair watched in silence as Pavel and his black guards marched to their recognizers and took off, sudden fear displayed on the face of the sycophantic commander. The mechanics in the garage traced the ominous ships as they drifted away and then started to cheer. Some were clapping, others began throwing their discs into the air.

"You rock, Mara!", came a shout from Link. Several programs immediately started chanting her name. Confusion overwhelmed the blue-haired girl, threatening to turn into panic. She knew she had to say something, remind them that the fight is not yet over, but no one would listen now. They were reveling in their freedom and she couldn't blame them. But if the fight was not continued soon, this freedom would be short-lived. And yet, she was no one special, just a young girl. She couldn't possibly lead them. The girl froze in horror as the realization hit her.

"What have I done?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Zed giving her a reassuring smile.

"Guys!", his voice rose over the chants and yells, "it's true, we're free now. But this is not the end of it, just the beginning! If we don't want to end up crushed under Tesler's boot again, we'll have to fight. And now we're not alone. Because Tron lives!"

Mara watched him with pride as he talked. Like her, Zed had come a long way since the Renegade appeared, growing from an immature and insecure program to a person who knew where he stood and would fight for it. At the beginning, he would jump every time the Occupation started a campaign against the Renegade. Now he was willing to defend the masked program with his life, had come to recognize him as their savior and Mara loved him all the more for that.

"Tanks, Zed", she said to him quietly, smiling. "I was just beginning to wonder whether or not we made the greatest mistake of our lives."

"On the contrary, Mara", Zed beamed at her, "this is the wisest thing we've ever done."

Several of the programs had walked closer to them, hesitating to speak, but the question in their eyes was as clear as a transparent voxel: "What are we going to do now?"

"We've got to see if Tron needs help", the female program now sounded strong and confident. "He may be injured or otherwise incapacitated."

She and Zed raced through the rubble towards the familiar white-suited figure who was, to their surprise, unmasked.

"Wait", Zed suddenly stopped and stared at the program before them. "Isn't that…"

"…Beck?" Mara's blue eyes were almost round now. "Could it be that it was him the whole time?"

"Either way", the male program knitted his brows "he's got a lot to explain."

* * *

It was already too late for Beck to put his mask on. His friends approached warily, with discs in their hands. It was completely understandable to him. One could expect all forms of trickery and deceit from Clu's minions, including such disguises.

"I think at least you should…" he turned to his mentor, only to see him already masked. Beck nodded in agreement. Indeed, he had much to explain before Tron could be revealed, even to his closest friends.

"Beck?" Zed had walked up to him. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah", Beck nodded. "I'm the Renegade, Zed."

"So it was you who blew up Clu's statue and then saved us from the Games and from that execution and…"

"Indeed."

Mara approached, a scowl on her face. "Just tell us you didn't kill Able", she said in a shaking voice.

Beck's expression turned grim. It pained him to reminisce of Able's death, for which he still held himself responsible, albeit indirectly. "I didn't", he finally managed to utter. "It was Cyrus."

"I was always distrustful of him, but don't think I'll take that claim without proof, Beck." Mara's scowl only deepened. "And who is this program? Another Renegade?"

"We can't talk here", Beck countered. "The Black Guards will find us any moment now. You must come with us immediately."

"Come where?" Both Zed and Mara measured their friend with gazes that didn't express as much trust as he would like.

"The Outlands. And quickly." He and Tron rezzed their light cycles, urging for Mara and Zed to hop on.

* * *

General Tesler paced around in his throne room like a cornered predator. Rage was overwhelming him, causing him to forsake his usual calm demeanor.

"What was that ship doing in my city?" Anger and fear were present in equal measures in his voice. "I want answers and I want them now."

Paige just stood, just as clueless as he was. There was nothing for her to do but listen to the general's tirade.

"Where did that monstrosity come from and why didn't I know about it?" Tesler was evidently losing control of his emotions.

Paige had but one answer for her general and not a comforting one. She took a deep breath.

"I don't know, General. But if I had to guess…" She handed him the message card she had just received. The bright yellow circuitry was leaving no doubt of the sender's identity. Tesler's features shifted from anger to utter terror as he watched the clearing image on the card.

"Clu."

He only pronounced the name with a faint whisper.


	2. Chapter 1: Problems Arise

They talked long, Zed and Mara asking one question after the other, and Beck felt more tired than ever. Reminiscing of Bodhi and Able's deaths was painful enough, but now he had to tell his tale from beginning to end, his friends eager to learn everything about his adventures as the Renegade.

"So why didn't you come to rescue us from that tower?" Mara's question hung in the air, her eyes nailed into Beck's, begging for some logical explanation.

"Because Cyrus left me no choice." He sighed. "I had to save…"

His friends stared into him in utter shock. He could read the feeling of betrayal on both their faces.

"Save who, Beck?" Zed insisted, his voice trembling with outrage. "Who was more important than your friends and the program who had been like a creator to you?"

"No one was more important, Zed", Beck raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "But there was more at stake…"

"You had to save who?" Mara's voice cracked like a light whip, interrupting his words.

"Tron." Beck finally said after a long pause.

Suddenly, the figure beside him, who had been sitting motionless and masked through the whole time, nodded and removed his mask.

"You are really… You live!" Both mechanics could not conceal their astonishment at the sight of the real Tron, the defender of the Grid and beacon of hope that now stood unmasked before them. "But how…"

"I took Beck for an apprentice when I saw what he did with Clu's statue and how he escaped", the older program explained. "He's been training as the Renegade ever since."

After a brief silence, Tron added:

"And I am so sorry for Able. We were friends, he and I. Were it not for me…"

"Wait, Able knew you're alive?"

"Look!", Beck pointed at the window just as Tron was preparing to answer Zed's question. The old warrior jumped from his seat and went to see what was wrong.

Wrong did not suffice to describe the situation. The sky was burning with an orange hue as a glowing cloud approached Argon. As it got closer, Beck started to see ships of all sizes and shapes: recognizers, diamond ships like the one Dyson possessed, and massive pyramid ships. They seemed to vastly outnumber the fleet Tesler had brought to the city. At the front, a small ship was flying with distinctly yellow circuitry.

Beside him, Tron was watching through his binoculars, frowning.

"What is it?", Mara asked.

"Beck", the system monitor turned to him, "remember when I fought Dyson and left him alive?"

"Yeah?"

"You do recall I told him to deliver a message?"

"What is happening?", Mara insisted, more anxiously. "What are you talking about?"

Tron sighed.

"We have received a reply."

* * *

Pavel's footsteps echoed down the corridor as he ran past the rows of black guards.

"Make way! Make way!" he shrieked, waving his hands about as if he was bugged, "I'm bringing a crucial report to General Tesler! Move, you imbeciles!"

"Sir", one of the guards barred his way with a light staff. "Access denied. No excep-"

Furious, the commander shoved the guard to the wall, choking him. His disc buzzed angrily as it approached the unfortunate program's visor. The light staff clattered on the floor and then shrunk into a baton.

"What were you saying about the access to this chamber, soldier?" Pavel's voice was as smooth as light suit code. "You should know that I'm in quite a mood for derezzing programs."

"General Tesler's orders, Sir", the guard managed to croak. "Under pain of deresolution we are not to let anyone disturb him."

Pavel withdrew his hand, letting the guard stumble on his feet and regenerate from the lack of air.

"You dropped your weapon, soldier", he quipped, then activated the staff and pointed it toward the guard.

"Sir?", the program's voice shifted to confusion and fear, even though it was distorted by the helmet.

"It is not of great consequence whether General Tesler derezzes you himself or I do the job for him", the commander coldly declared, only a moment before he jammed the staff into the guard's chest.

"Now does anyone else insist on keeping me from passing through, or should I engage in some more discipline enforcement?" Pavel's tone had shifted from deceptively soft to openly menacing and his eyes flared red. "I'd like to note that I always love a good exercise."

"Cannot override command", the guards replied, this time in unison. A wicked grin stretched across the commander's features as he raised his disc again.

"Is that so?"

The security programs, having seen Pavel's recent showdown with Paige, braced themselves. The commander grinned widely, brandishing his disc with savage glee and cackling maniacally. Red voxels rained down onto the floor as the black guard before him disintegrated, then the one on he left, then one of the two behind him. Pavel blocked their clumsy attacks with no effort at all, dashing around like a virus program. One of the guards managed to block his disc, only to have his own detached and used to slash him across the midsection.

The commander took a moment to revel in the sight of the spilling code. It felt so invigorating, to exercise the power over the life and death of these programs, to be in control, especially after this humiliating experience at Able's garage. No, his garage now. He would make these traitors pay, all of them-

Too late did he notice that one of the guards had escaped and was now making his way toward Tesler's chambers. The doors slid open just as Pavel bared his teeth and threw his disc toward the guard.

"What", the commander drawled, as if disappointed, "are you running away from me n-"

"Pavel!", he heard a sharp yell as his disc was met in mid-air by another one which sent it flying mere centimeters from his face and jamming into the wall behind him.

There was only one program whose voice he hated with such deep passion, even more so than all of the mechanics in that blasted garage combined. That dim-witted, naïve, meddling piece of ill-written code that he had to call co-worker. Pavel scoffed at her, his tiny eyes harboring enough hatred to probably rival Clu's loathing of Flynn.

"You're standing in my way, Paige. "

"And you are killing my underlings", her frown deepened and she straightened her pose, barring the entrance. "General Tesler has forbidden all intrusions and you are not an exception."

"I see you're every bit as imbecilic as your precious underlings were, down to the speech pattern. Nonetheless, I have urgent news for our leader that would perhaps make him reconsider that particular order", Pavel insisted, trying to shove Paige aside. "Now will you stop being so uncooperative or should I reenact our dance at the Coliseum?"

"Do not imagine that your new promotion entitles you to derez my subjects at will." The obnoxious female program was exhausting his patience. "I will not let you in before I receive a sufficient expl-"

"Enough, both of you!" The deep raspy voice of General Tesler startled the two commanders and they jumped away from each other as he approached. "Paige, as I have told you many times, a few derezzed guards are not such an issue. And you", he pointed toward Pavel, "what news is so urgent that you had to exterminate a squad just to deliver it to me?"

"The Renegade, sir", Pavel began, shooting Paige with a dirty look, "he has gained the support of those troublesome mechanics! I had to withdraw my forces and inform you of this rebellion as quickly as I could!"

"So you just curled your tail between your legs and ran?" Tesler bared his teeth, looming like a predator over the hunched commander. "I gave you three recognizers for that mission, each of them carrying a squadron of guards, and you flee before a dozen of civilians who can barely wield their discs? I would turn you into a pile of voxels right now if I didn't have more important matters to deal with. Do you have the slightest notion of how you ruined our reputation among the citizens?"

"Sir, the Renegade was there, he could have rallied them-"

"Silence!" Tesler was evidently in no mood for receiving bad news. "And what of that abomination that ravaged half of the city? Did the Renegade blow it up?"

"It would seem so, sir." Pavel replied uncertainly. "There were some personnel at the crash site that were not under my command. Should I see to it?"

The general's hand shot forward and grabbed Pavel by the collar, lifting him into the air.

"No, I've had enough of your failures for this cycle. Go back to your assigned district. I'm leaving the investigation to Paige. Go and have someone clean this mess", Tesler pointed at the piled voxels littering the floor.

"With all due respect, sir, Clu is arriving in person. Should I not arrange his reception, at least?"

"No!" Tesler's booming voice made the hunched-back program recoil. "Go clean up that malware nest you are in charge of. I will greet Clu myself."

Paige smirked at Pavel as he nodded curtly and exited the room, drooping his shoulders.

"Have a nice time in Purgos", her sneer caught him at the door, earning a growl from his throat, "and say hi to Gorn from me, will you?"

Let her mock all she wanted, Pavel thought. She would still regret it in the end.

* * *

Paige was pacing nervously around her room. Uncertainty filled her mind as she thought about her imminent task. What those mechanics had done was an open revolt. That made them criminals and enemies of the state. Yet the few times she went to the garage, what she saw were generally decent, normal programs not unlike herself when she worked at the medical center.

And then there was Beck, who couldn't just be described with the word "decent". From the moment he had repaired that runaway train they were stranded on, she had started to feel a strange kinship with him. Now that she thought about it, even when they first met after the Renegade appeared, she had been unconsciously drawn to the mechanic. Even though they scarcely knew each other, it was obvious that Beck possessed something which distinguished him from the other programs. Perhaps it was the playful optimism that lit up his features when they talked, or his willingness to step forward and solve problems, sometimes risking his life, or something else – she could not determine, but whatever it was, it had made Paige take off the mask she had been wearing since the loss of her friends. She had only grown to like him more after their two dates, had enjoyed their conversations and if not for Pavel's intervention, she would have pursued a serious relationship with Beck. With him, she was free to be herself – not Paige the hardened battle commander, but Paige the girl, who could have fun, dream and maybe – just maybe – even love.

Paige shook her head. That affair had been highly unprofessional of her. As pleasant as the memories of Beck were, now was not the time for reminiscing. The last few cycles had been rather eventful, and not in the good sense. First she'd had a false memory of treason implanted through her eye. Then Pavel had almost derezzed her in the Games, from which the Renegade had saved her in a vain attempt to recruit her for his ruinous cause. Then the white-clothed menace had shown his true colors as a terrorist, going on a killing spree throughout Argon. After that, there was that giant yellow ship which crashed, of all places, right next to the garage where the mechanics had taken the Renegade's side. They should have derezzed him on the spot. Instead, Pavel had reported that they had firmly stood in his defense. Something was terribly wrong about this whole situation and Paige felt she was going to have a hard time discovering what exactly it was.

Apparently, brute force had not solved the problem, so perhaps a more subtle approach would be successful. If the mechanics had repelled Pavel's forces, perhaps they would be more inclined to help if they were asked to. After all, she had worked with Hopper and Bartik before, although they were not the best assistants one could find. Paige took her light cycle baton and exited the room.

Some milicycles later, she was racing through the streets of Argon, wondering if she was on her way to making a big mistake. Hopefully, the mechanics could be reasoned with. The alternative would almost certainly lead to casualties, which, as a medic, Paige loathed. In her memory, she cycled the names of those she knew personally. Hopper and Bartik were obvious, but she'd better talk to someone from the actual staff. That Zed, who once made a cannon which blew up in his hands, was a complete glitch and wouldn't yield much valuable information. His companion, Mara, on the other hand, would be quite useful in this investigation, provided she could be persuaded to cooperate. However, Paige knew that the blue-haired girl was quite supportive of the Renegade, at least prior to Able's death. And if she refused, talking to Beck was still an option, though Paige would prefer to avoid him for the time being.

As she approached the garage, she noticed that repairs had already started. There was much to repair indeed – the ship had torn right through the building, likely smashing most vehicles inside to bits. At least Paige hoped that it was only walls and vehicles. Beside the garage, orange fences encircled the remains of the ship which were also being repaired – not by the garage employees, she noticed. Black guards stood every two meters in front of the fence, strangely not interacting with the mechanics who just did their work as if it was a normal cycle on the Grid.

"Soldier", Paige said as she derezzed her light cycle and approached the fence's entrance. "Damage report. And what is this ship?"

"Confidential information, ma'am", one of the guards answered as he blocked her way with a staff. "You are not authorized."

Paige was beginning to understand how Pavel felt earlier in Tesler's quarters.

"Who is your superior?", she asked, irritated. "Tell him to report to General Tesler at once."

"Captain Cutler only answers before Clu", the guard countered. "You are advised to leave the crash site now, ma'am."

"Don't "ma'am" me", Paige grumbled as she turned on her heel and hurried toward the garage.

So, this ship was indeed sent by Clu himself. That wasn't good news, especially with the orange armada that now loomed in the sky. Paige thought that maybe the citizens had felt so scared way back when Tesler's carrier and recognizers first appeared above the city. Now her general's fleet looked like a bunch of gridbugs before Clu's. And this captain Cutler had just come here without announcement. This reminded Paige of Dyson's not overly pleasant visit. If Clu learned – and seeing as Cutler's ship had crashed in direct proximity to the garage, it was safe to assume he knew already – of the rebellion, Tesler and his followers would be subjected to far more unpleasant things than Dyson's sardonic quips.

Cutler… The name sounded vaguely familiar. Paige searched her memory banks. She only found one match – the program who had fought in the games together with Beck. Back then, on the arena, they had formed a team against the Occupation. Against Clu. Cutler had been an adept fighter in the games, even more so than Beck. She had even heard of him spreading that blasphemy about Tron being alive. So how was he a captain under Clu now? Had he been his agent all this time? Had he been repurposed? Either way, that meant trouble.

"Can I help you?"

Paige turned, only to see the girl she knew as Mara staring at her. Not particularly welcoming.

"You're Mara, right?"

"Yeah, I am. As you can see, the garage is undergoing repairs, so we're closed for now."

"First of all, I am sorry for your leader's death. But I'm not here as a client", Paige stated, "and I have a few questions for you. "

"And what answers can I deliver that commander Paige would find satisfying?" The sharpness in the program's voice was something unexpected. Nor was it something she could tolerate.

"Commander Paige would be glad if you explained to her in full detail how and why you joined the Renegade's side."

Mara made a step forward, raising her head proudly.

"I owe you no explanation, and neither does any program here. We do not work for the Occupation. In case you didn't notice, you are not welcome at this facility."

What Paige did notice was that several mechanics, including Zed, had encircled them, ready to draw their discs. She had to tread lightly. An exasperated sigh left her mouth.

"You will accomplish nothing with that foolish rebellion. In case you didn't notice", the sight of Mara's discomfort made Paige smile on the inside, "Clu has arrived in person. If you continue this disobedience, the consequences may be dire. I, however, have come here to solve the problem peacefully and for this I will require your cooperation."

"Was that a threat?" Zed asked pointedly. "Because if it was, it sounded as if you said "please don't rebel or Clu will take my head", or something like that. How do I put it…? Ineffectual? I'm tempted to say you are a joke."

There was nothing the commander wanted more right now than to draw her disc and show him who was being ineffectual and a joke, but she reminded herself what her task was. No casualties, she told herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Call it a warning. I don't want anyone to get hurt, but if you persist, my superiors may order severe punishments for all of you. So be content that it's me you are dealing with and just do what I say, will you? Prepare your discs for scanning."

"You want our discs?" Mara detached her disc and activated it. Zed and the others followed suit. Paige was beginning to regret not taking escort on that mission. She drew her weapon, clenched her teeth and prepared to strike.

"That's enough!", a familiar voice behind her scolded. "Put down your discs, I'll handle this."

Paige turned around, only to see Beck's frowning face. So much for avoiding him, she thought. The words stuck in her throat and her mind froze. What was she supposed to say to him? Whatever she thought of she dismissed only a moment later as she just kept staring at him. All her sternness and fierceness had left her and suddenly Paige felt weak and vulnerable.

"Commander", his tone was infuriatingly formal, as if they had never met, let alone dated, "may I have a word with you in private?"

Really now, was he giving her the cold shoulder? Yes, she had been blunt about them breaking up, but that was no reason for him to pout like he was written yesterday. Her insecurity and confusion quickly gave way to irritation. Paige frowned and shot him with an annoyed look.

"Y-yes. Lead the way." She could hear herself stutter.

"So I'm 'commander' to you now?" she asked a couple of nanocycles later, when they were alone in what used to be Able's office. "Because we're no longer seeing each other? How very mature of you, Beck."

"Well, I'm not the one being immature", he answered calmly. "You didn't come to see me, did you? You are here on Tesler's behalf, so it makes sense that I'm addressing you as a military official. You were the one who turned it personal. Besides, you said to me that I was causing you to lose focus. So please focus now and tell me what you want to know."

Paige bit her lip. Beck had been so visibly hurt when their last met that she had barely resisted the urge to take back her words and return to him. Even now, though he wasn't showing it, he was still upset.

"Beck, I am sorry, I really am", she began, "I shouldn't have said what I said, I was too harsh. You deserve better than that. But that advice you gave me about the fresh perspective almost got me derezzed. Please, you have to understand."

Hesitation replaced Beck's stern expression. He placed his hand on hers, which was resting on the table.

"I believe you, Paige", he said reassuringly. "I want us to be together and I know you feel the same way, but right now both of us are going through a lot. And we have serious matters to discuss. I don't mean to be rude, but let's get to it."

Paige sucked in a breath.

"Right. This revolt. I wish to know everything about it. Why did you support the Renegade?"

"Because he fights for our freedom."

"How can you be so gullible? All of you? Beck, this terrorist went on a rampage throughout the city. He killed your boss, and you still defend him?"

"We thought so at first, yeah", Beck countered. "But it's not something he'd do."

"Not something he'd do?" Paige was so overwhelmed with rage that she could barely talk. "What, are you best friends with the Renegade now? How do you presume to have the slightest idea of what he does or doesn't do on a regular basis?"

"What I know", the mechanic's tone started to become more adamant, "is that he saved my friends. From you and Tesler, no less. And more than once."

Paige let out a sigh and out a hand on Beck's chest.

"You know", she said. "One time I was stuck with the Renegade on a sinking island. I had to work with him in order to survive. And it almost appeared that he really intended to aid me. But then he betrayed me."

Beck's eyed suddenly widened in shock.

"How so?"

"I fell off a cliff and instead of helping me climb up, he jumped into his lifeboat and disappeared. After I had healed his wound! General Tesler was coming to rescue me and as soon as he saw him, the Renegade just left me to die and fled. You see, he betrayed me."

Beck caught her hand and forced it away.

"Paige, you're not talking sense."

"No matter how heroic he comes off, it's only as long as it suits him!" Paige continued, not paying attention. "That's why he saved your friends too. To gain support! He did that again when he 'saved' me from the games. Don't you understand?"

"It was him that saved you?" The mechanic's face now expressed genuine surprise. "And you're still against him?"

"It was all an act, Beck" She hadn't believed Pavel's lies for a second, but it wasn't impossible that the Renegade worked with him. "He was the one who framed me as a traitor."

"Paige, that's impossible", Beck grabbed by the shoulders and shook her. "The Renegade is not the maniac you are making him out to be! Do you remember when Hopper and my friends were about to be executed? He saved them while you watched from a balcony and Pavel fired missiles. Do not tell me tales about how he's an evil blasphemer and the Occupation is a noble army of salv-"

Paige abruptly pulled herself out of his grip, outraged. She was done convincing Beck. If he would not listen to reason, she would have to do this the old-fashioned way – by pulling a rank.

"He is a dangerous criminal, regardless of what heroic halo you grace him with. You are to surrender him to me as soon as possible. This is a military order. Disobedience makes you and all others who work here accomplices of the Renegade and enemies of the state."

Beck's eyes narrowed. That was a shock. It hurt Paige to see him angry at her. The girl in her was convinced that she deserved it. Her commander persona, on the contrary, felt aggravated by this obstructive behavior.

"I see you're persistent as always", the mechanic replied, icily, "but then so am I. Yet, seeing as you are threatening my friends and co-workers, I have to comply. As of now, we will no longer aid the Renegade. However, I make no promise of collaboration with you or other representatives of the Occupation."

Well, she decided. A small victory, but a victory still. She always preferred diplomacy over violence.

"Now", Beck's voice was cold like the Outlands, "if that's all, commander…"

This formality again. Paige didn't even know what she felt – indignation, aggravation, pain or disappointment. Either way, she barely found the words to express it.

"I thought at least you could understand that I'm doing this to protect you, Beck", she said bitterly and turned to leave. "You call us Occupation, but we only seek to establish order, not oppress and derez programs without a reason. And if none of you can accept that, I'm done here."

"Then tell me one thing, Paige."

She whirled around to face him. The anger on his face was now mixed with sorrow.

"What happened to Keller?"

Paige could not deny it. After Beck had saved her and Keller from the train, the scientist had been brought before Tesler's throne in hopes of being accepted into the ranks of the Occupation again. That had been the commander's promise and she had sincerely believed her master would spare Keller. She had left the pair alone, but the awful scream and the sound of voxels clanking on the floor had been clearly audible from outside the throne room. Between that and the fact that the researcher had never been heard from again, it was clear – Keller had been mercilessly derezzed.

Feeling the tears stinging her eyes, Paige exited the room, leaving Beck with no other answer than her silence.

* * *

**Author's note: Man, that took some time. I procrastinated too much. I don't know if I'm happy with the result, perhaps your opinion will give me some clue. ;)**

** chescab: Of course there will be Beck/Paige! I coulldn't imagine writing a Tron: Uprising fanfic without that. :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Complications

**Author's note: Hey. This chapter is going to take long, and since I'd hate to keep you waiting, here's this little teaser. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

"Paige." Her commander could barely manage a whisper. The gash across his midsection was bleeding red voxels which were spilling onto the floor. "My disc. Give it to me."

The commander picked up the disc, but instead of obeying, she held it with both hands and activated the memory bank. The girl could barely control her fingers enough to scroll past the recent files and finally reached the date of her own recruitment for the army. She tapped a holographic button and played the only video from that cycle.

The video was from Tesler's perspective, at first showing data rain descending upon Gallium when he and his troops landed at the medical center. The general walked slowly along the landing strip until two programs in medical outfits came to him. Paige gasped. Her friends. So they weren't murdered by Quorra and Ada. It was all a lie.

"Sir, we were the ones who called you about the fugitive ISO", the male program spoke. Linux, as Paige remembered.

"And you said her name was Quorra?" Tesler from the video asked in a brusque military manner, walking past them toward the building.

"She and her friend were treated right here", Rox confirmed.

"They just left a few micros ago", Linux added.

"You've done the right thing", Tesler's voice sounded almost as if he was about to give them medals, but then he casually waved his hand in their direction. "Tear this place apart and erase any trace of their presence. Round up every program that has been exposed to the ISOs and have them derezzed immediately", he ordered in a cold tone.

Paige's eyes widened in shock. She was no less stunned than the programs in the memory video she was playing.

"What?" The commander wanted to ask the same thing as Rox, but only her lips moved and the sole sound was Tesler's nonchalant voice from the recording:

"Collaboration with traitors must be punished as an example for anyone who might consider helping them." He was speaking almost friendly now, as if lecturing a stray program. "I'm afraid that includes you."

Paige's hands were shaking and she almost dropped the disc as she heard the cold declaration, followed by the protests of her friends which turned into screams and the sounds of broken code. She gazed at the hologram, as if hypnotized, unable to avert her eyes from the sight of Tesler and his guardsmen walking through the corridors of the hospital and derezzing everyone in their way. Horrified, the commander held her breath as she watched the discs cutting and rending and voxels flying in all directions, even onto Tesler's visor which, on the inside, reflected his cruel grin. Finally, they reached the end of an empty corridor, where a young girl lay, an all-too-familiar monome player and a solid holographic photo on the floor beside her. Paige gasped again. She was about to witness the moment when this monster who killed her friends had deceived her and made her a slave.

"So this is the one that helped the ISOs", Tesler's voice was calm as always. Suddenly, a line of text manifested below the hologram's rim: "I'll interrogate her first before derezzing her. She might yield some valuable information."

"Wake her up."

Paige watched as her younger self dispatched the two guards, utilizing the lessons Quorra had taught her – the ISO who she had hated for so long. Now she knew that hatred was undeserved. It felt as if her whole world was falling apart, as if she had been living in a Grid which was upside-down. She noticed that another message flickered over the recording: "Knocking out two of my guards right after waking up from a coma. She seems to be a capable warrior. Perhaps I should consider recruitment." So this was the only reason she was left alive. Because she had enough combat skills to effortlessly derez innocent programs in his name.

Quicker than she could blink, the light glove belonging to Tesler from the present shot toward her, grabbed the disc and yanked it from her grip, stopping the video abruptly. The girl turned in his direction, only to see that he had attached the disc in place and the voxels that had fallen from his wound were flying quickly back to their usual positions, healing his injuries in the matter of nanocycles.

"I believe you can recall the following events quite well by yourself", the general remarked casually as he helped himself up and started to walk slowly and menacingly toward his second-in-command. For a moment Paige was petrified. Then rage overcame her, pushing away the fear and confusion. She growled and drew her disc, poised to strike. Her eyes narrowed at the program who had robbed her of her friends and her happiness. Of everything.

"You", she only managed to hiss, but in that one word there was anger, pain and hatred that could not be expressed in terabytes of code.

"Oh yes", Tesler snarled, "I had your friends killed. They were so very pathetic, both of them. You should know that I thoroughly enjoyed every single deresolution I witnessed in that hospital."

"I'm sure that the satisfaction of all of them combined will not be greater than mine when I derez you, Tesler", Paige growled back and hurled her disc with a savage cry.

The general casually swatted away the flying weapon and it bounced off the walls before returning to Paige.

"You are a formidable warrior, Paige", he said with his usual fatherly tone, "but so hopelessly naïve. Sometimes I wonder how the Renegade has trouble winning you over."

"Don't worry", Paige retorted. "You'll have plenty of time to ask him when I've turned you both to cubes". And with a vicious swing she threw the disc again.

"You're becoming distracted", Tesler chuckled. "It's affecting your accura-"

Just as he was about to finish, a large chunk of a column crashed down on him.

"A simple trick I learned from one of the Renegade's accomplices", Paige quipped.

Just a moment after that she barely had the time to duck as the chunk was hurled in her directionwith a terrible force. It whistled past her ear and landed in the other end of the throne room, breaking into voxels. General Tesler stood almost unharmed, a glowing red wound gaping on his forehead notwithstanding. All amusement was gone from his features, giving way to fury that was on par with her own.

"Paige", his voice was now a low growl, like a spinning disc, "now you signed your death sentence."


End file.
